narutofanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:GothicWarrior
Przepraszam, że zawracam głowę ale mam taką sprawę. Szablon, który dodałam do mojego artykułu jest strasznie szeroki. Jak mam to zmienić? Dobiero zaczynam pisanie i jeszcze nie wszystko rozumiem. Bardzo proszę o odpowiedź. Chixchan 20:54, cze 30, 2011 (UTC) Aha, spoko. Nie to nie jest moje drugie konto, ale znam tą dziewczynę i historie naszych postaci się łączą :) Chixchan 09:30, lip 1, 2011 (UTC) To że nie istnieje na tej stronie nie oznacza, że wgl nie istnieje.Chixchan 17:25, lip 1, 2011 (UTC) Elo, chciałbym się ciebie zapytać czy mogę dodać TĄ i TĄ technikę do swojej nowej postaci. Adiego8 Ok. Dzięks. Bo akurat za bardzo nie mam pomysłów. To znaczy mam pomysły, a nawet fula, tylko ze zdjęciami jest największy problem. Co to tam jest za artykuł bez zdjęcia, z resztą większość moich technik nie ma zdjęć. A te dwie, są fajnie zrobione i pokazane, normalnie trzeba je jakoś użyć. Pozdro Adiego8 Dzięki, że mi powiedziałeś, bo żem zapomniał. Wtedy jeszcze Orochimaru nie było :) Lepiej to zmienię :) Wiesz taki profesjonalny błąd :P Adiego8 Czy mogłbym zedytować ten artykul gdyz tak wlaściwie to ja jestem jego tworcą tylko tworzylem go zanim sie zarejestrowalem na wiki, a zdjecie wyslałem juz jako Maestro92? Czyli jak. Może być więcej artykułów o jednej postaci? Np. Maestro ma zrobione 1 Kazekage i ja też mogę zrobić 1 Kaze? Trochę to kijowo, ale ok. Adiego8 Elo. Planuję stworzyć organizację na fanonie, która będzie składała się z antagonistów, którzy byli w filmach kinowych Naruto i Naruto Shippuuden oraz fillerach obu serii. Jeśłi pozwolisz do użyję do tego twoją nową postać Shinno, ale jak się nie zgodzisz do zrozumię ;]. Wiem, że Shinno ma już organizację, ale grupa ta będzie działać w czasie Wojny i pomagać Madarze,a nie po wojnie. Pozdro Adiego8 Oj tam, oj tam :P Nie, nie będę jej używał, bo ci zepsuje tutaj tę postać. Lepiej wygląda jak jest tylko jedna. Mam tam dużo postaci użyte, więc se tą daruję. Ogólnie własnie te twoje nowe artykuły mnie oświeciły, żeby coś takiego wymyśleć ;] Adiego8 Mi to pasuje Gothic. Jakieś zmiany zawsze się przydadza :)Tylko wyjątkowo nie mam czasu, więc nie mogę ci narazie pomóc. Adiego8 podziekowanie Dzieki za radę tylko boje sie czy mnie nie zbanuje za to i czy mogę stworzyc takie postacie jak Pierwszy Mizukage(Maestro92) i Pierwszy tsuchikage czy to bedzie niezgodne z regulaminem Maestro92 12:56, lip 26, 2011 (UTC) jeśli jest to zgodne z regulaminem to zabieram sie do wymyslania ich historiiMaestro92 13:05, lip 26, 2011 (UTC) Niby można i tak i wtedy nikt sie nie może przyczepic do niczego, ze są dwa artykuły o takich samych nazwachMaestro92 13:07, lip 26, 2011 (UTC) Witam ^_^ I tak Aiko to kobieta heh ^_^ i oczywiśćie będę starać się dobrze współpracować ^_^Aiko 13:48, lip 26, 2011 (UTC) 32Polak Witaj, tu Buzzek. Oglądałem temat 32Polaka, i uważam, że odrobinę przesadzacie. Jest to NarutoFanon, każdy może dodać, co mu się podoba. A widziałem, że 32Polak dodał jakiejś postaci dużo mocy i to nie pasowało. Jeśli jest to zakazane, powinniście napisać to na stronie głównej. Na temat polskich liter porozmawiałem z Polakiem i mam nadzieje, że to pomoże. Ale gdybyś sam poprawił jedną z jego stron, mógłby zobaczyć, jak wygląda normalna strona, i może by zaczął właśnie taki robić. Wiem, że to nie mój interes, ale próbuje pomóc. Cytat z głównej strony: "Może edytować ją każdy, kto ma odrobinę wyobraźni oraz chęci, by dzielić się swoimi pomysłami :)" On ma wyobraźnie i chęci, lecz nie do końca umie edytować wikię. Wystarczy spokojnie z nim porozmawiać, i to może pomóc. A wy straszycie go banem, przez co on sam zdenerwowany obraził jednego z adminów. U mnie, na BakuFanonie nie jest tak ważna ortografia, a nawet jak już, to sam ją poprawiam. To strona do wyszalenia się. Więc radzę ci, żebyś spokojnie to obgadał z 32Polakiem. Ja teraz jadę na 2 tygodnie w góry, jak wrócę i sytuacja się nie uspokoji, ja spróbuje przemówić do jego rozsądku. THIS IS SPARTA-N BUZZEK 10:12, lip 29, 2011 (UTC) Nie, że do mnie. Napisał informację na głównej stronie wikii, z pytaniem jak tworzyć dobre artykuły. Próbuje mu pomóc, daje rady, zobaczy się jak będzie. PS. Zrobił temat na BakuFanonie, żebym sprawdził, jakie błędy popełnia. Nie było ich za dużo, głównie z ortografią, ale powiedziałem mu kilka rzeczy. Nauczył się też dodawać Infobox. Jak chcesz to zobacz : http://pl.bakufanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Twinbaku&oldid=5503 - jego ostatnia wersja. Moge napisać jakiś artykuł bez obawy, że mi ją skasujecie? 32Polak~TeamDream~ 18:26, lip 31, 2011 (UTC) Siema, możesz zweryfikować tą wczorajszą rozmowę o dwunastej na gg? Piszę, bo gg podane na twoim profilu się rózni, a ja nie chcę mieć wątpliwości z kim piszę Vezok999 22:02, lip 30, 2011 (UTC) Wiedziałem... no to tyle chcialem. A tak dla wyjaśnienia: ktoś wczoraj do mnie pisał podajac się za ciebie, ale mi to się podejżane jakieś wdawało Vezok999 07:43, lip 31, 2011 (UTC) Próbował ode mnie informacje wyciągnąć+ spiskował na jednego z userów Fancluba. Jestem na 99% pewien, że to któryś z "moich" userów Vezok999 07:49, lip 31, 2011 (UTC) 37276528, miłej rozmowy z sobowtórem :) Vezok999 07:55, lip 31, 2011 (UTC) Nie wiem czy cię to interesuje, ale jak chcesz to masz wyjaśnienie sprawy: porównaliśmy parę numerów i takie sprawy z innym userem. Okazuje się, że twoim klonem jest jeden z pseudo-userów, który ma zbanowane 3 konta na wiki. Teraz założył sobie chyba 10 numer gg, po dwumiesięcznej przerwie, z którego starał się zyskać popracie pod twoim nickiem i "zniszczyć" jednego z userów. Niektórzy to mają nierówno pod sufitem, ale przynajmniej jest ciekawie :) Już ostrzegłem innych z FB, teraz już nikt nie powinien uznać, że on to ty Vezok999 09:39, lip 31, 2011 (UTC) No TeDe wykazał się (szczególnie jak na niego) dość dużą inteligencją. Ty właśnie byłeś mało na FB, a gdyby on do mnie napisał jako inny user, mógłby na starcie się wkopać, bo większość userów FB mam na gg. Vezok999 12:39, lip 31, 2011 (UTC) Żeby zaprosic na DeviantArt musisz wejsć na mój profil i kliknać w prawym górnym rogu "watch"Masz na tym konto?? I jak zwykle sie nie podpisałam ta wiadomość wyżej to ode mnie Aiko 21:05, lip 31, 2011 (UTC) Współpraca Jeśli chcesz współpracować z Narutopedią to daj jakąś reklamę bądź link bo u nas jest. Asasyn32 17:28, sie 6, 2011 (UTC) Czy teraz nazwy pasują bardziej ? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/5/55/Warox_podpis.png 14:54, sie 8, 2011 (UTC) Czy est jakaś sekca lub coś gdzie można składać "zamówieia" n. na obrazki, albo pytanie czy ma ktoś taki obrazek ? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/5/55/Warox_podpis.png 17:16, sie 8, 2011 (UTC) wiesz z kąd mógł bym wziąć zdięcie aruto bez opaski na czole ? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/5/55/Warox_podpis.png 19:23, sie 8, 2011 (UTC) mam pytanie, skąd można wziąśćczyste kółko umiejętności ? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/5/55/Warox_podpis.png 18:47, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) Mapka Siema mam takiego pomysła, robie mapkę swiata Naruto by ja pózniej wykorzystać w pracy i zostanie mi troche wolnych miejsc. Czy jest możliwość by ta mapka byla wspólna i by inni uzytkownicy mogli umiescic na niej swe wioski i kraje. po prostu nie chce by mapa byla gdzieniegdzie pusta. co ty na to?Maestro92 12:29, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok bo myslę że taka mapka stworzona przez nas wszystkich byla by fajnym uzupełnieniem wikiMaestro92 12:34, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) Już wysłałem adnotacje masz w dyskusji na jej tematMaestro92 13:29, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) opinia Chciałbym sie zapytac jak ci sie podoba moja mapka i czy nada sie na wiki :) Czy musze cos poprawić albo dac sobie spokoj z pomyslemMaestro92 13:48, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) czyli mam ją kończyć i zamiescic jak skonczęMaestro92 14:15, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) no to zabieram sie do roboty:)Maestro92 14:22, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) Jak lepiej zostawić te nazwy jutsu co są teraz czy dać taki po Polsku ? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/5/55/Warox_podpis.png 16:06, sie 12, 2011 (UTC) pytanie Hej jako, że opiekujesz sie projektem mapy którą tworze chce sie Ciebie zapytac jak podobają Ci sie mapy które umieściłem. Są to fragmenty map do wglądu innych użytkowników co o nich sądzisz?Maestro92 17:57, sie 14, 2011 (UTC) To fajnie a nie widac niedociągniec ktorą dokładnie tą z krajem ognia czy demonow?Maestro92 18:05, sie 14, 2011 (UTC)